


Painting

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Painting

**Title:** Painting  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** HoSu  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** ~ 850  
**A/N:** ♥

“Stop, you’re moving too much!” Junsu complained as he lightly poked Yunho’s waist repeatedly, cutely reprimanding the other.

Yunho bit his bottom lip to stifle his laughter, he nodded his head furiously, trying not to squirm so much.

“Control your breathing, it’ll turn out even more crooked with your shallow breaths!” Junsu slapped the other’s shoulder lightly, smearing a bit of blue paint on the other’s shoulders.

“It tickles though”, Yunho said with his eyes squeezed shut as his stomach rumbled, “and I’m hungry too.”

“Would you rather me go back to the paintbrush?” Junsu asks as he reaches over to the other end of the bed and randomly grabs a paintbrush, “it’s not too late to change tools now you know?”

“Junsu~” Yunho pouted

“Yunho~” Junsu responded, mimicking the other, “I’ll just stick with fingers”, Junsu placed the paintbrush aside and dipped his paint free fingers into a splodge of white paint.

“What are you painting now?” Yunho lifted his head and tried to look at what the younger singer was painting on his chest.

“Well, since we’ve got a clear blue sky, we need clouds right?” Junsu nodded happily as he splayed his white covered fingers on Yunho’s chest, rubbing gently.

“Are you sure they’ll end up looking like clouds?” Yunho asked warily.

Junsu shrugs, “clouds, in our heads, they can take on any form, the perfect imagery for possibility.”

“So”, Yunho places his head back on the pillow, “in this endless sky you’ve painted on me, you’re going to fill it up with streaks of clouds representing your dreams?”

“Our dreams”, Junsu corrected, he lightly poked the other’s side again, warning Yunho to not move his chest so much when he speaks.

Yunho blinks.

Junsu hums and smiles as he continues painting the other’s body. He reaches over and washes his hand in a prepared bowl of water, wiping them dry before he dips it into crimson red paint. Junsu shows Yunho his fingers covered with red paint and gives the other a cheeky smile, “it’s vibrant, this colour.”

“I’m sure the sun isn’t red, Junsu”, Yunho says automatically.

“Assumptions”, Junsu starts humming again, he tries to delicately depict the image he holds in his head onto the leader’s chest, but it doesn’t end up as great as what he imagined. But he comforts himself, knowing that Yunho’s artistic view is much more abstract.

“It tickles”, Yunho mumbles.

“I can feel your heart beat”, Junsu flickers his gaze up and meets Yunho’s eyes, the two share a similar smile together.

Sitting up, Junsu straighten his back and takes a good look at what he’s painted on Yunho at that moment. He nods before he washes his hands again, this time, he lightly dips a pinkie into yellow paint and carefully draws small vertical lines on the blotch of red he had created on the left side of Yunho’s chest.

“Is that even a sun anymore?” Yunho raises and eyebrow, trying to level his breathing as he could feel himself wanting to start laughing again.

“It’s not a sun”, Junsu mutters as he concentrates on the paint, “it’s a flower, blooming in your heart forever.”

“That could sound poetic if it was better worded”, Yunho said offhandedly.

“It could also represent the never ending desire to stay bright and beautiful”, Junsu chimed.

“Don’t most flowers wilt really fast though?” Yunho rolled his eyes.

“Well I guess they don’t flourish throughout all of eternity, but then our lives don’t either. And our lives are so short we should be more conscious with the choices we make, no?”

“That sounds like something you pulled out of a book”, Yunho smiled at Junsu.

With a final flick, Junsu leaned in towards Yunho face, he pecked the other’s lips and then smudged the remaining paint on the other’s nose, “it’s something my mother mentioned to me some time ago.”

“Ah, I see”, Yunho nodded but with a grimace as his nose twitched.

“Anyway, it’s all done!” Junsu said proudly as he sat up again and admired his handiwork.

“Junsu…” Yunho sighed as he recognised the way the other’s eyes lit up.

“Yup, wait for it to dry, and then I’ll paint your back as well!” Junsu flashed a smile.

“Oh no, you are not”, Yunho tried to get up but laid back down again when Junsu sent him a very seriously stern look. Yunho knew better than to go against the more and more spoiled vocalist.

“Trust me, I’ll do a good job, you won’t regret it!” Junsu chuckled as he got off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Yunho asked, watching as Junsu treaded across the bedroom.

“I need to eat, it’s nearly time for lunch”, Junsu turned around to look at Yunho innocently, “if you ask me nicely, I’ll get you something to snack on.”

Yunho raised an eyebrow, “should I sit up now and ruin your beautiful painting? Or are you going to get me a luxurious breakfast and feed me?”

Flustered, Junsu immediately ran out of the room yelling, “yes sir! Your luxurious breakfast is coming right up!”


End file.
